1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer equipped with both automatic and manual sheet feed mechanisms, and more particularly to a printer which does not feed the next sheet until a predetermined time passes after sheet is inserted by a manual paper feed mode.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional printer capable of feeding sheets in both automatic and manual modes, a changeover switch mounted on a console panel or a changeover lever disposed in a sheet feed mechanism operate both automatic and manual sheet feed means so that the automatic or manual mode may be selected.
However, in the above described printer, the operation of the changeover switch or changeover lever leads to the selection of the automatic or manual mode, with concomitant problems inclusive of a cumbersome operation and print errors induced by faulty selection.
In order to solve the above problems, there is a printer provided with detector means for detecting whether or not a sheet is manually inserted in manual sheet feed means. Upon detection of the sheet by the detector means, the manual sheet feed means is automatically driven so that the sheet is fed to print means, for printing on the sheet.
However, in this type of printer, when a plurality of sheets are continuously inserted in the manual sheet feed means in case of the continuous print operation in the manual mode, it is possible that the plurality of sheets are fed in a superimposed state or that sheets in the automatic mode is mixed between the plurality of sheets continuously fed one after another in the manual mode.